Wedding's Party
by Quinnfy
Summary: Boo! It's a surprise on his wedding's party! VKOOK. ONESHOOT. SMUT. MIND TO REVIEW?


_**Happy reading.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook melepaskan pandangan pada beberapa beberapa tamu yang mulai berdatangan, memenuhi kursi undangan. Wajah pemuda Jeon itu tampak murung, ada beban yang di panggulnya. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk Jeon Jungkook, ia akan melepas status lajangnya dan menikahi seorang putri dari kolega ayahnya.

 _Pernikahan perusahaan._

Perusahan ayahnya nyaris bangkrut, dan seorang kolega yang berbaik hati menawarkan peminjaman saham. Karena anaknya menyukai Jungkook sejak dulu. Mengajukan syarat mengenai bantuan saham untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Ayah tiri Jungkook punya ketakutan besar akan hidup miskin, tentu saja menyetujui rencana picisan itu.

Dua jam dari sekarang ia akan berada di altar—

— _bersama orang lain._

Jungkook tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, mengelus balik lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bersyukur karena periasnya yang menanganinya meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

"Seorang pengantin tidak boleh bersedih di hari bahagianya–" Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook, menangkup pipinya penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook tersenyum kering. Lengannya memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat, melampiaskan dukanya. Meskipun mereka sudah sering membahas ini, namun tetap saja hari ini terasa begitu berat.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung sama terluka sepertinya. Taehyung akan tetap tersenyum, terlihat bahagia ketika dia beridiri di altar. Namun Jungkook mengenal Taehyung sejak lama, mengenal bagaimana Taehyung harus berpura-pura kuat menghadapi semua ini.

— _tidak ada seorangpun yang bahagia ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya berdiri di altar bersama orang lain._

Jika saja ayah tirinya berpikiran seterbuka orang tua Taehyung atau Ibunya, hari pernikahan Jungkook mungkin akan terasa begitu berkesan. Bahagia. Bukan meninggalkan jejak menyakitkan dan kesan sedih mendalam seperti ini.

"Kook–"suara Taehyung membuyarkan lamuman Jungkook. Lelaki itu membelai bibir bawah Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, mengantarkan jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perut Jungkook. Jungkook menyelami _netra_ Taehyung, tersikap ketika mendapati tatapan Taehyung begitu gelap.

Taehyung menyatukan dahi mereka, tersenyum begitu tulus. Seolah ia benar-benar menerima keputusan itu, menerima karena hatinya menyayangi Jungkook lebih dari apapun. Sejahat papun dunia memperlakukan mereka Taehyung akan tetap berpegang seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kook–" dan bibir Taehyung menenggelamkan Jungkook pada ciuman halus penuh _afeksi_ yang mendebarkan.

.

.

.

Katakan jika Taehyung _gila_. Ketika Jungkook menyadari punggungnya bertemu tatap dengan pembatas balkon dengan bibir tertaut dengan bibir Taehyung. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menciumnya dengan beringas, mengukung tubuhnya dengan _dominansi_ penuh. Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mendorong bahu Taehyung–mengisyarakatkan untuk melepas ciumannya.

Ada beberapa orang di bawah balkon, begitu _riskan_ tertangkap tengah berciuman di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Ketika Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan protes, lidah _jahanam_ Taehyung tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membelai apapun yang berada di dalam sana, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bergulat.

 _'M-mm—'_

Tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain mengerang, dan merasa lemas. Tangan Jungkook berhenti mendorong bahu lelakinya, beralih menuju rambut pirang Taehyung. Meremasinya dengan brutal, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar ciuman intens.

Ciuman Taehyung begitu liar, _saliva_ mereka berjatuhan menuruni leher Jungkook. Saat mendapati remasan Jungkook berubah menjadi jambakan, sedikit tidak rela Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Beralih menatapi Jungkook yang terengah dengan bibir merekah basah karena ciumannya. Ia menyentak lepas dasi hitam Jungkook, melepaskan dua kancing atas Jungkook dengan tergesa. Lalu Taehyung memindahkan jajahan bibirnya ke leher Jungkook. Mengendusi leher halus yang basah karena selembar tipis keringat dan _saliva_ mereka. Sebelum akhirnya menjubahi setiap jengkal kulitnya.

 _'H-hyung—a-kkh–'_

Jungkook hanya bisa merengek ketika Taehyung memainkan lidah dan giginya. Menandai titik sensitifnya. Sementara tangan Taehyung bergerak melucuti sabuk yang dikenakan Jungkook, menariknya dan membuangnya dengan brutal. Menyisakan suara berkelontang ketika sabuk itu menghantam lantai. Tangan Taehyung mulai melepasi kancing kemeja Jungkook dari bawah. Kemudian menjajah kulit perut Jungkook dengan sentuhan kupu-kupu.

 _Persetan._

Taehyung selalu bisa membawa naluri purba Jungkook yang bar-bar ke permukaan. Persetan dengan keadaan mereka yang masih di balkon. Begitu terbuka– dan mendebarkan. Taehyung benar-benar gila dan Jungkook bersumpah kegilaan seperti ini hanya ia temukan pada diri Taehyung.

 _'A-ahh—h-hyungh–'_

Jungkook merengek dengan desahan yang tertahan ketika jemari Taehyung mulai bermain dengan pucuk dadanya. Mengelus halus sebelum akhirnya memilin _nipple_ Jungkook dengan gemas. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Jungkook yang tengah mendesah– merengek di bawah kuasanya selalu mampu mendobrak gairahnya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Berbalik, Jeon." Mutlak. Jungkook hanya menuruti perintak prianya. Tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas balkon. Meremasnya untuk melampiaskan nikmat sekaligus menahan desahan ketika Taehyung mengendusi tengkuknya. Jungkook itu berisik. Dan bermain di tempat terbuka seperti ini membuat adrenalin keduanya terpicu.

Tangan Taehyung meninggalkan dadanya setelah asyik melecehkan _nipple_ nya. Turun untuk mengacaukan celana Jungkook. Melepaskan celana bahan itu dengan gerakan brutal. Menendangnya jauh ketika berhasil melucutinya. Taehyung meremas privasinya dengan gerakan halus, memberikan pijitan ringan– membuat Jungkook harus mengigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan desahan.

Taehyung menatap jam tangannya, waktunya tidak banyak. Taehyung menampar pelan belah bokong Jungkook, mengundah lenguhan dari submissivenya. Meremas gumpalan bulat itu dengan gemas.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Kook—" Jungkook hanya menurut. Membenarkan posisinya untuk sedikit membungkuk, membiarkan bongkahan kenyalnya terpampang nyata di depan Taehyung. Taehyung menamparnya gemas, membuat pekikan ringan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook. Taehyung menjatuhkan diri diantara kaki Jungkook, menjilat bibirnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan diri untuk memakan lubang Jungkook mentah-mentah.

 _'A-kkh—ani–h-yungh'_

Jungkook nyaris menjerit ketika merasakan lidah panas Taehyung menerobos dirinya. Lidah Taehyung menjilat habis seluruh bagian dalamnya, membasahi lubangnya dengan cara brutal. Menyapa habis seluruh sisinya dan kadang menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Jungkook meremas pembatas balkon dengan kuat, kenikmatan menghantamnya pelan-pelan hingga penisnya mulai ikut berkedut. Belum habis siksaan lidah panasnya, jemari Taehyung bergabung di dalam sana. Menyentak– menghantam titik nikmatnya dengan akurat. Perih sekaligus nikmat yang membuat kepalanya berputar.

 _'H-hyungh—a-kh–'_

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Taehyung di dalam sana mengobrak-abrik rektumnya. Membuat gerakan menggunting. Mempersiapkan dirinya. Jungkook benar-benar tegang, penisnya basah oleh precum yang menetes membasahi lantai. Rangsangan Taehyung selalu luar biasa nikmat, membuat kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Taehyung menarik diri, melepaskan celana bahannya dengan terburu. Sesak. Waktunya tidak banyak untuk mengagahi pemuda Jeon ini.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung membekap mulut Jungkook, sebelah lagi mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki Jungkook.

" _I'm in, Jungkook-ah_ " Jungkook meronta dalam bekapan Taehyung. Merasakan kebas dan perih yang menjalar ketika lubangnya dihajar dengan satu sentakan kuat. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Sensasi perih, panas menjadi satu dengan gairahnya.

" _S-shit Jeon_! Rileks" Taehyung menggeram ketika rektum Jungkook meremasnya dengan brutal. Bibirnya sibuk mencumbu tengkuk Jungkook dan sebelah tangannya mengurut penis Jungkook. Memancing kembali gairah Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan bekapannya, berpindah mencengkeram pinggul Jungkook dan mulai menghentak. Membiarkan tubuh Jungkook sedikit terdorong ke depan. Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Jungkook ketika ujung penis Taehyung menabrak syaraf nikmatnya. Hentakan itu terjadi berulang-ulang seirama dengan jari Taehyung yang memanjakan penisnya.

 _'M-mhh—a-khh–'_

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya berulang-ulang ketika hentakan Taehyung terasa semakin dalam dan tanpa jeda. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Taehyung begitu bernafsu melecehkan lubang Jungkook. Membuat pria manis di depannya mendesah-desah tidak tahu aturan.

 _ **Jika Jungkook tidak bisa di dapatkan dengan cara sopan, maka Taehyung akan memutuskan bermain curang.**_

Sesekali ia menjubahi kulit tengkuk Jungkook, meninggalkan tanda di sana. Gerakan mereka semakin tidak terkendali dan desahan Jungkook menggema tanpa tahu keadaan. Jungkook memang tipikal berisik. Mulutnya terbuka menahan nikmat, _saliva_ nya menetes membasahi lehernya yang dihiasi bercak kemerahan. Wajah Jungkook merah padam, sedangkan bibirnya berisik mengeluarkan desahan.

Yang akhirnya mengundang beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah balkon yang terbuka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tenggelam dalam ritmenya sendiri. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang memekik dan mungkin menatap mereka dengan sumpah serapah.

Perut Jungkook terasa kaku–kejang karena kenikmatan yang menghantam prostatnya terus menerus. Berimbas pada rektumnya yang semakin mengetat, menghimpit penis Taehyung yang tengah bekerja di dalam sana. Mereka melenguh bersamaan. Mengejar klimaks yang mendekat. Tidak peduli pintu mereka digedor brutal dari luar.

 _'N-ngh—l-lagi h-hyung–'_

Jungkook terus merengek. Tangan Taehyung mencengkeram erat pinggulnya–meninggalkan memar. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi memanjakan penis Jungkook, beralih melingkari leher Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sudah mengerti, ia tidak akan memberontak atau mengelak. Apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya akan membawanya ke ujung kenikmatan.

 _'A-ahh—n-nhh–'_

Cengkraman Taehyung pada lehernya semakin mengetat. Seiring dengan rektumnya yang menyempit dan hentakan Taehyung yang terasa menghancurkan organ dalamnya. Sebelah tangan Jungkook beralih memanjakan penisnya yang memerah. Mengocoknya dengan tidak beraturan

Jungkook hampir mencapai batasnya.

Pandangan Jungkook memutih dan ia merasa tersedak setiap kali ujung penis Taehyung melecehkan syaraf nikmatnya. Tangan Taehyung semakin menekan habis lehernya, membiarkan nafasnya tercekat dengan tidak manusiawi.

 _'A-KH—T–TAEHYUNG!'_

Satu hentakan keras terakhir dan Jungkook meledak. Pandangannya memutih dan mulutnya menjeritkan nama Taehyung dengan mengenaskan. Spermanya menyiprat ke tembok pembatas balkon di depannya. Klimaksnya membuat rangkaian beruntun dengan memicu rektumnya menyempit. Memaksa Taehyung ikut meledak di dalamnya. Taehyung menggeram puas. Menembakkan spermanya di dalam rektum Jungkook dengan brutal. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Membiarkan lelaki itu bernafas dengan bebas.

Jungkook ambruk. Jatuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Gemetaran karena nikmat. Terbatuk-batuk dan nafasnya menderu mencari oksigen. Klimaks yang luar biasa, hingga Jungkook merasakan kunang-kunang di pelupuk matanya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti dilolosi paksa. Lubangnya mendadak terasa kosong– _becek._ Sperma Taehyung menetes dari sela-sela rektumnya yang terlihat merah menganga– _hancur._ Tapi ia puas.

Nafas Taehyung menderu puas. Melihat Jungkook yang gemetaran, kacau berantakan. Pandangannya teralih pada sebagian orang yang berada di bawah balkon dengan beragam ekspresi. Mereka berteriak-teriak histeris. Gedoran pintu juga mendadak berhenti setelah jeritan Jungkook ketika menjemput klimaks. Mata Taehyung memicing, menatap figur gadis berambut merah di bawah sana. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, tidak percaya, shock dan beragam ekspresi. Seringai Taehyung terkembang puas. Taehyung membenahi celananya, sebelum beringsut menggendong Jungkook yang terlihat kacau–luar biasa lemas di bawahnya.

Sebelum itu Taehyung sempat mengacungakan jari tengahnya—

— _tanda kemenangan._

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada keluarga persangedan (83orang) yang tiap malem ngasih asupan buat bikin ff erotis.

Makasih kepada panutan-panutan q yang bikin aku terpicu nulis ff erotis lagi.

Btw ini side akun dari aku, hayo coba tebak siapa aku? Wkwk.

Sekian. Terima review dan kritik dan saran.


End file.
